


Todo tiene un final

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Olmos y Robles
Genre: Angst, Episodio 8, Final Alternativo, Gen, M/M, Menciones de otros personajes de la serie, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robles aprenderá por fin la verdad acerca del caso Almanzor. Y no le gustará.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo tiene un final

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Desde el principio de la serie "Olmos y Robles" he sido una gran fan de todos y cada uno de los personajes que aparecen y que han ido apareciendo. Pero Robles, Olmos y Alcides, que para mí son los principales, siempre tendrán un huequecito particular en mi corazón. Más aún Alcides, que me parece un personaje de lo más complejo y misterioso.  
> Comencé a shippearlo con Robles casi desde el principio. Tienen mucha química, se palpa cuando les ves juntos en una misma escena. Y esa confesión que le hizo al Padre Juan me hizo sospechar que, al menos por su parte, había "algo más" que una gran amistad con su compañero ;) ¿Que pudo referirse a un amor fraternal? Quién sabe...  
> Este fanfic lo hice con la teoría en mente de que Alcides, mi querido Alcides, es el malo de la serie. Si lo es, qué pedazo de actorazo... Si no lo es, pues también. En fin, de ahí que pase lo que pasa en esta historia.  
> Os recomiendo encarecidamente que veáis esta serie, porque vale mucho la pena. Risas, intrigas, "romances"... ;)  
> ¡Ojalá haya una segunda temporada!  
> Sin más, os dejo con la historia.
> 
> Un abrazo,  
> Iris.

Un sonido insistente interrumpe el silencio y el sueño de un Robles que yacía bocabajo en su cama, profundamente dormido. El pitido se prolonga algo más hasta que el teniente saca la mano de entre las sábanas y agarra el móvil que hasta hacía un momento descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.  
Creyendo que es un mensaje se queda unos segundos contemplando la pantalla hasta que cae en la cuenta y acepta la llamada.

\- ¿Qué? No son ni las cinco de la mañana... -responde con la voz enronquecida por el sueño.

\- Pues precisamente por eso, _Bella Durmiente_. ¿Te vienes a ver el amanecer conmigo?

Robles se pasa una mano por la cara para despejarse mientras se incorpora en la cama.

\- ¿El amanecer, dices?

\- Como en los viejos tiempos -dice Alcides, sonando tan risueño como siempre.

Pero algo en él y en esa extraña petición hacen recelar a Robles.

\- Claro, dame unos minutos. ¿Te paso a buscar al Hostal de Cata o... ?

\- No, quedemos junto a la Iglesia. Hay un mirador justo al lado perfecto para la ocasión.

\- ... Vale, te veo ahí en un rato.

\- No tardes, el sol está a punto de salir.

\- Tranquilo, fiera, que no se va a ir a ninguna parte -dice Robles antes de colgar; la risa de su compañero resonando aún en sus oídos.

El Cuartel está completamente desierto mientras se prepara café. Sin los gritos de alegría de Olmos, las quejas de Atiza o las peleas de éste con Lucky resulta hasta descorazonador.  
Todos duermen y en parte Robles se alegra de ello.

 

Sólo le toma unos diez minutos arreglarse y ponerse en camino, y otros cinco para llegar a su destino.  
Cuando llega, justo antes de apagar el motor y bajarse del coche, observa desde lejos la silueta de Alcides, apoyado contra su BMW negro y con su perenne sonrisa de cara al sol, que está a punto de hacer su entrada triunfal.  
El sonido de sus pisadas por la gravilla hacen consciente a Alcides de su presencia, quien gira ligeramente su cuerpo para regalarle una de sus cálidas sonrisas. A Robles eso le rompe un poco el corazón. ¿En qué momento comenzaron a torcerse las cosas?  
Tal vez con su llegada a Ezcaray... Puede que gracias a eso hubiese ganado lo más parecido a una familia, pero estaba a punto de perder una parte verdaderamente importante de su vida.

 

_Su postura era completamente rígida, con su espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla de interrogatorios, ambas manos encima de la mesa y su clara mirada dura y fría como un témpano._

_\- Estáis cometiendo un grave error -repitió por segunda vez en lo que llevaba allí sentado. Su tono de voz se mantuvo neutro, las palabras pronunciadas con fuerte convicción con ese acento suyo polaco._

_Robles le devolvió la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre ésta. Le observó cuidadosamente. Cada gesto, cada pestañeo podía llevarle a la verdad. Pero el hombre no parecía ni un poquito afectado por la situación. Ni un tic. Nervios de acero._

_\- Comandante Gerets, está aquí porque tenemos pruebas que dictaminan que usted es Almanzor o por lo menos su cómplice.  
_

_\- ¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?_

_Pasándole una carpeta con las mismas, Robles respondió casi enseguida:_

_\- El teléfono de Salcedo tenía varias llamadas con un número oculto que al descifrarlo nos llevó hasta el suyo. Y, además de eso, -pasó un par de páginas y señaló algunas fotos tomadas a una sala con cámaras que mostraban imágenes del Cuartel.- colocó varias cámaras y micrófonos en varias áreas del Cuartel, lo que nos obliga a sospechar aún más de usted. ¿Va a confesar?_

_\- Lo único que voy a admitir es lo estúpido que he sido por prolongar algo que no tenía remedio desde el principio -dijo Gerets echándose un tanto hacia adelante. Robles le imitó.- Sólo intentaba proteger..._

_\- ¿A Almanzor? -le interrumpió éste._

_\- Sí... No. A todos, incluida mi carrera. Pero él... él era uno de mis mejores hombres y no quería perderle -entonces sí que parecía nervioso y no dejaba de mirar hacia el ventanal.- ¿Dónde está Alcides?_

_Justo en ése momento todo hizo click en la cabeza de Robles, como un rompecabezas que llevas tiempo intentando armar pero sin éxito. Finalmente todo tenía sentido, incluso aun cuando no quería creerlo._

 

Colocándose a su lado, Robles contempla el espectáculo frente a sí. El azul desvaído mezclándose con tonos rosados y naranjas. Sin lugar a dudas será un día despejado gracias a la ausencia de nubes.

\- Hueles a café. ¿Te has tomado uno? Ya podrías haberme traído un poco en un termo o algo.

\- ¿Qué te crees, que los fabrico? -Robles hace chocar sus hombros en un gesto amistoso que arranca una sonora carcajada en Alcides, lo que le hace sonreír muy a su pesar.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? -Alcides gira la cabeza y Robles le imita casi enseguida. No es la primera vez que piensa en lo extraño que resulta en él llevar ésas lentillas azules. Sabe de sobra que tiene la vista perfecta, así que debe tratarse de algo más que un accesorio para hacer bonito. Así, con los primeros rayos del sol alcanzándolas, cautivan a Robles, que se olvida de contestar a su pregunta hasta pasados unos segundos.

\- Cómo no, me retaste a pelear y te llevaste una buena. Después de eso...

\- Nos hicimos inseparables -termina Alcides por él, volviendo su vista al frente. Robles continúa mirándole, casi como escaneándole como hace cuando está trabajando. Es así como descubre ciertas cosas. Cosas como que Alcides no se acostó la noche anterior, que está usando la misma ropa de ayer y que, por supuesto, no se ha afeitado. O como las líneas de preocupación y angustia que surcan su rostro o incluso del brillo apagado en sus ojos. Con una sonrisa, que no alcanza a llegar a éstos, Alcides se vuelve para mirarle de nuevo.- Al principio eras tan serio y frío, pero poco a poco conseguí que te abrieras a mí. Cuando lo hiciste, me alegré tanto o más que cuando aprobé las Oposiciones para la Guardia Civil y la del _GAR_. Entonces me juré que te seguiría allí donde fueras.

\- Y aquí estás -Robles abre los brazos, como señalando el lugar, pero Alcides niega con la cabeza.

\- No, donde estás no puedo alcanzarte -su expresión se endurece unos instantes antes de seguir hablando.- Al llegar a este pueblo todo cambió. Tú cambiaste. Sus habitantes, _Olmos_... te cambiaron.

\- No me digas que estás celoso -se atreve Robles a bromear, tratando de aliviar levemente la tensión que se ha ido instalando gradualmente entre ellos.

Al ver que su compañero no responde y que parece tan lejano como no lo ha estado nunca, traga saliva.

\- Sabes por que te he citado hoy aquí, ¿verdad? Lo has sabido desde el principio. A mí no puedes engañarme.

Por fin la pregunta que había estado temiendo oír.

\- ¿Por qué, César? Sólo necesito saber la razón.

\- Es muy sencillo -con un fluido movimiento, Alcides se quita ambas lentillas, para después desecharlas.- Venganza.

Robles frunce el ceño, clavando sus ojos claros en los castaños naturales de su compañero.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Al proteger a ése nuevo amiguito tuyo, a alguien a quien _prácticamente_ acabas de conocer, cometiste el mayor error que pudiste cometer en tu vida. Mataste a Viti, a mi hermano.

El aire le falta y su voz sale estrangulada cuando dice:

\- No lo sabía.

Una amarga risa brota de entre los labios de Alcides. El corazón de Robles resuena como un tambor en su pecho.

\- ¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo? No era algo de conocimiento general. Por eso escondí mis ojos tras ésas lentillas.

\- Pero Gerets se enteró.

\- Y quiso pararme los pies. Pero ya era demasiado tarde -vuelve su vista hacia Robles y así se mantiene durante unos segundos.- Fui yo quien se llevó el cuerpo de Viti.

\- Y cuando quedamos con el ex presidente de Angola...

\- Los maté mucho antes y monté todo aquél paripé para que no sospechases de mí. Eso de hacer que el matón me golpease, etcétera etcétera.

\- Pero hay algo que no me cuadra... El _matón_ , como tú le llamas, me tenía encañonado e iba a dispararme. ¿Por qué no dejaste que lo hiciera? Si todo esto es por venganza, ¿por qué no dejaste que me matara?

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, Alcides casi parece vulnerable y hasta inocente bajo la luz de la mañana.

\- Porque por mucho que te guarde rencor por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, aún te aprecio -responde éste con voz suave, sus ojos castaños fijos en un estoico Robles.- Aún te quiero, Agustín.

\- Bonita manera de demostrarlo -dice de la misma forma el mentado.- Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

\- Siempre estábamos trabajando, metidos hasta el cuello en algún caso... No había tiempo para nada más.

\- Para ti siempre tengo tiempo.

Y lo dice completamente en serio. Porque después del trabajo lo siguiente en su lista era Alcides, el buenazo de Alcides. Era una constante en su vida, y no quería que eso cambiase.

\- Me consuela saber que siempre te importé.

\- Aún me importas -se apresura a decir Robles, dando un pequeño paso hacia él, quien sólo le devuelve la mirada.- Las cosas no tienen porqué acabar así, César.

\- No voy a ir a la cárcel, Agustín. No puedo ir, lo sabes.

La cárcel no trata nada bien a las fuerzas y cuerpos de seguridad del Estado.

\- Lo sé -musita, sintiendo formarse un nudo en su garganta. Porque sabe lo que sigue y no está preparado. Es por eso que cambia un poco el guión. Improvisa, tratando tal vez de evitar el trágico final que se avecina.

Por lo que antes de que pueda intentar nada, Robles agarra a Alcides por la nuca y, aprovechando su sorpresa para beneficio propio, le besa. Resulta más un choque de bocas y al principio Alcides tarda un poco en recomponerse. En ése momento el beso se torna suave, lento e incluso ligeramente salado. Los fuertes sentimientos de ambos volcados en tan simple acción. Pero el tiempo apremia y van necesitando oxígeno, así que no tardan en romper el beso. Sin embargo, Robles no deja ir a Alcides. Mantiene sus frentes juntas, con los ojos cerrados, y éste le imita. Así vistos parecen dos viejos amantes. El problema es que ellos no han tenido la oportunidad de serlo de verdad. Ni nunca la tendrán.

\- Quiero que sepas que siento lo de tu hermano, pero no había otra manera... -susurra Robles, su aliento acariciando suavemente el rostro de Alcides a la altura de su boca.

\- Lo sé... -responde éste a su vez, que coge su rostro con ambas manos para darle un pequeño beso.

A Robles no le da tiempo a corresponder al gesto antes de ser impulsado hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento por parte de Alcides.  
Es entonces cuando le ve sacar su arma reglamentaria para apuntarle y por el rabillo del ojo un brillo dejarle momentáneamente cegado como para evitar lo que sucede a continuación.

\- ¡ **No**!

El grito llega demasiado tarde cuando ve a Alcides caer de rodillas frente a sí, habiendo sido abatido de la misma manera que su hermano aunque no con la misma puntería. Le ve llevarse una mano al vientre y mirársela, como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto tal cantidad de sangre o hubiera infligido una herida igual o peor.  
A duras penas Robles consigue sostenerle contra sí justo cuando se iba de espaldas, lágrimas calientes desbordándose en sus ojos, amenazando con caer en torrente.

\- César, quédate conmigo... -con una mano le sujeta por la nuca, tal y como hizo apenas un minuto atrás sólo que con otro significado, y con la otra presiona la herida, tratando de taponarla para evitar que salga más sangre. Es inútil, se está desangrando a marchas forzadas.- Oh, Dios... No puedes hacerme esto... Tú no... Tú no, César...

Con dificultad, Alcides enfoca su velada mirada en Robles y sonríe, como si nada más importase en el mundo.  
Entonces cierra los ojos y susurra así sus últimas palabras.- Yo también lo siento...

Es lo último que Robles oye en un buen rato, incluso cuando sabe perfectamente que está rodeado de gente que le pregunta si está bien o si se puede poner en pie. Él no hace caso a nadie, ni siquiera cuando cogen el cuerpo inerte de Alcides de entre sus brazos. Después de todo, él ya no está, ya no existe. Es sólo una cáscara vacía...  
Tan sólo consigue volver en sí cuando aparece Olmos a su lado y sin decir ni una palabra le coloca una mano sobre su hombro.  
El sol ya está en lo alto y les observa impertérrito, completamente ajeno a lo acontecido en ése rinconcito de España, en la humilde localidad riojana de Ezcaray. Pero sus habitantes lo saben, así como Robles también. Tampoco olvidan...

 

+~ **FIN** ~+


End file.
